Ironia do Destino
by Mari May
Summary: O primeiro amor de Shikamaru foi também sua primeira decepção amorosa. Anos depois, a vida o coloca numa situação... História sob o ponto de vista do próprio Shikamaru. Há spoiler a partir do episódio 109 de Naruto. - ShikaSaku platônico


Ainda me lembro da primeira vez que te vi. Lembro tão claramente que chego até a me assustar.

Eu estava no meu banco preferido observando as nuvens. "Nuvens são tão legais...", eu filosofava. E com apenas seis anos de idade.

Foi então que alguém se atreveu a invadir meu canto e atrapalhar minha preciosa, minuciosa e relaxante observação de nuvens: Ino. Tinha que ser aquela escandalosa... Já chegou gritando...

"Shika-kuuun!"

Suspirei de cansaço (sim, apenas a voz dela era capaz de me cansar).

"SHIKA-KUUUN!"

Ignorei. E ganhei uma pedrada na cabeça.

"Que saco... O que foi?"

Eu estava deitado e ela se aproximou, ficando de pé ao meu lado. Quando virei o rosto para olhá-la, reparei que tinha alguém com Ino, e esse alguém se escondia atrás dela.

"Quero te apresentar uma amiga." - ela olhou para a menina cabisbaixa atrás de si - "Diga 'oi', Sakura!"

"Sakura, hum? Que nome bonito... É uma linda flor...", eu disse. Flores de cerejeira realmente eram lindas.

"O-obrigada..."

A visão daquela menina de cabelo rosa e laço vermelho erguendo o rosto e sorrindo timidamente para mim mexeu comigo de tal forma que, atordoado, involuntariamente me sentei. E continuei olhando para ela... Sakura...

Parecia hipnotizado.

"Ino-chan disse que você é um preguiçoso que vive reclamando de tudo... Hehe..."

"Mas ele é mesmo! Olha só o que ele tá fazendo: ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!"

"Observar nuvens é uma arte que aspirantes a patty como você jamais vão entender. Fato."

"Hahahahahaha!"

"O QUÊ??? Sakura, não ria! Vem, vamos embora! Deixa o Shikamaru pra lá!"

"Também te amo, Inooo! Beijão, 'migaaa!", debochei.

"Grrr!"

Ino puxou Sakura pela mão, que ria sem parar. Antes de sumir de vista, ela olhou para mim.

"Tchauzinho, er... Shika-kun!"

"Tchau!", falei.

E não consegui parar de pensar em Sakura desde então.

Acordava todo dia na esperança de encontrá-la. Preguiçoso do jeito que sou, eu que não iria até ela; o destino que a trouxesse até mim. Cômodo, não?

Um dia, eu estava sentado no balanço que havia na Academia Ninja. Eu me balançava devagar, até que alguém chegou por trás e me empurrou com força.

"AAAH! Naruto, seu...!"

Quando vi quem era, qual não foi minha surpresa ao me deparar com ninguém mais ninguém menos que... Sakura!

"Te assustei? M-me desculpe, e-eu tava só brinc...!"

"Não foi nada, Sakura... Tá tudo bem.", falei, sorrindo. Não queria deixá-la constrangida.

"Que bom...", ela disse, sorrindo aliviada.

"Ei... Posso te falar uma coisa?"

"Pode, ué..."

"A impressão que tive quando te conheci foi que você parecia uma sombra da Ino... Cuidado pra não depender tanto dela."

Sakura ficou surpresa e, logo depois, triste.

"Você é como a flor que antes era apenas um broto esperando desabrochar, mas então aparece a chuva para regá-la e ela cresce reluzente sob o sol! Ino é a nuvem cuja chuva te rega, é quem te ajuda a crescer, mas não deixe ela ser pra sempre a nuvem nublada que esconde o sol e rouba seu brilho, Sakura... Saiba o momento certo de sair debaixo da proteção dela, tá bem?"

Aquelas palavras a deixaram com o semblante assustado. Será que era por que o que eu disse era profundo e poético demais para a nossa idade? Mas eu sempre tive tanta facilidade para entender as coisas... Hum...

Nossos encontros tornaram-se mais freqüentes. Eu e Ino éramos amigos desde que eu me entendia por gente, e como Sakura era sua nova capacho, digo, sua nova melhor amiga, não tinha como não nos vermos. Sempre brincávamos juntos, e também com as outras crianças da Academia Ninja.

Não demorou para eu e Sakura passarmos a ter encontros a sós. Claro, sempre com a inocência de qualquer criança. Eu gostava da companhia dela, mesmo que fosse apenas para não fazer nada (meu esporte preferido). Bastava tê-la por perto que já estava bom.

Dois anos se passaram. Estávamos agora com oito anos.

Um belo dia, observando as nuvens no que eu chamo de Observatório Oficial e Secreto [?] de Nuvens (o mesmo lugar onde conheci Sakura), aguardava minha amiga do cabelo rosa. Até que ela chegou, feliz e saltitante.

"Shika-kun, Shika-kun! Descobri uma coisa muito legal!"

"E você tá mesmo animada! O que foi?"

"Minha mãe me disse um jeito de ficar pra sempre com uma pessoa!"

"Sério?", perguntei, interessado. "E que jeito é esse?"

"Ah, é só casar! Fácil, né?"

"Casar?!"

"É! E como eu quero ficar com você pra sempre... Promete que vai casar comigo, Shika-kun?"

"Hã?! Mas somos muito novos, nem nos tornamos ninjas ainda!"

"Ah, mas... Mas..."

Os olhos dela ficaram marejados. Estava prestes a chorar. E agora, o que eu podia fazer?!

"Calma, Sakura... Vamos fazer então um pacto."

"Pacto de sangue??? TÔ NESSA! VAMOS, ARRANJE UMA KUNAI!"

"N-n-não! Não esse tipo de pacto!", exclamei, com uma gota.

"Então, que tipo de pacto faremos?"

"Hum..."

Pensei por um momento. Até que tive uma idéia.

"Já sei."

Peguei duas pedrinhas que haviam no chão e pedi para Sakura vir comigo. Fomos até minha casa, onde peguei minha coleção de tinha guache.

"Sua cor preferida é rosa, né?"

"Aham."

"Então, pinta essa pedrinha de rosa. Essa aqui eu vou pintar de verde."

E assim fizemos. E, enquanto esperávamos secar, contei minha idéia à Sakura.

"Quando secar, eu vou pegar a pedra rosa e você, a verde. Esse vai ser nosso pacto: andar sempre com a pedrinha, pra nunca esquecer um do outro, até a gente casar."

"Uau! Você é tão inteligente, Shika-kun!"

Ela me elogiou tão sinceramente que cheguei a corar um pouco.

Desde então, ficamos ainda mais unidos. Até que, nas férias de verão, que acontecem no meio do ano, tive que viajar com meus pais. Duraria tanto tempo que eu iria perder a primeira semana de volta às aulas.

Sempre estive com minha pedrinha rosa no bolso. Ficava lembrando da despedida de Sakura, que chegou a chorar porque não queria ficar longe de mim, que queria brincar mais comigo, mas o que eu podia fazer? Me rebelar contra meus pais? Claro que não, né... Evito problemas ao máximo, e não iria arranjar um agora. Além disso, eu nem ficaria longe por tanto tempo. Logo estaria de volta.

Aí, os dias foram passando, e chegou o dia de voltar.

Foi quando notei que um menino que todos conheciam de vista havia sido transferido para nossa Academia Ninja. Aquele que roubou o único amor que já tive na vida. Seu nome? Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura sequer veio me cumprimentar e me abraçar cheia de saudade. Estava ocupada demais comentando com as outras meninas o quanto o tal Sasuke era maravilhoso.

Mesmo assim, me atrevi a me aproximar.

"Er... Sakura? Voltei!"

"Hum? Ah, oi, Shikamaru! Já falou com o Sasuke-kun? Ele chegou aqui há uma semana! Você perdeu aula, hein!"

Eu ouvi direito? Ela mudou a forma carinhosa de me chamar?

"Ah, eu... Você sabe que eu recupero rápido..."

"Ah, é, esqueci que você é um prodígio... O Sasuke-kun também é! Não é demais? Ele é muito perfeito!"

"He... Que bom... Mas... Você... O que você fez com a minha pedrinha?"

"Que pedrin...? Ah, aquela! Deixei em algum lugar do meu armário... Mas nem sei onde exatamente, de tão bagunçado que aquilo tá! Hehehe..."

Emudeci diante daquelas palavras. Ela prosseguiu.

"Aiai... O Sasuke-kun é tão perfeito que eu não pensaria duas vezes antes de casar com ele!"

Aquilo foi o cúmulo. Continuei calado, e ela se despediu, indo atrás do fã-clube do "Sasuke-kun". Saí dali arrasado.

Antes de ir para casa, resolvi passar numa ponte que havia depois do portão principal de Konoha.

O sol iluminava aquele rio que havia debaixo da ponte. Vi meu reflexo na água. Peguei a pedrinha que sempre mantive comigo e joguei no meu reflexo, desmanchando-o. Aquele era o fim de uma quase história de amor.

Quatro anos se passaram. Estávamos agora com doze anos.

Nesse período, gradativamente, eu e Sakura acabamos nos afastando, até chegar ao ponto de não nos falarmos mais e ela esquecer completamente da minha existência. Só tinha olhos para o "Sasuke-kun". Um saco.

Não posso dizer que nunca a esqueci, mas também não a esqueci de fato. Volta e meia, lembranças de minha infância com Sakura vinham à minha mente, mas como sou um cara prático e inimigo de tudo que é problemático, logo dava um jeito de esquecê-la. E conseguia.

O problema (justo aquilo do qual tanto fujo) foi quando meu time genin foi formado: eu, Chouji (meu melhor amigo desde sempre) e... Ino. Como se não bastasse olhar para ela e, inevitavelmente, lembrar da Sakura, era um inferno quando ela começava a tagarelar sobre o "Sasuke-kun" e falar o quanto era rival da "testuda-tábua". Para mim, era óbvio que havia amizade por trás dessa rivalidade toda causada pelo amado, idolatrado, salve, salve "Sasuke-kun".

Enfim, com o tempo, você aprender aturar, digo, a conviver com as pessoas. Me acostumei com as besteiras que Ino falava, e o nome "Sakura" ia me afetando cada vez menos. De certa forma, isso foi graças à tiete sem-noção presente no meu time. E também ao Chouji, que estava ciente do que havia acontecido e sempre foi muito discreto em relação a isso. Ele me dava apoio silenciosamente.

A vida de ninja havia começado. Missões, provas... Acabei reencontrando Sakura algumas vezes. Aliás, numa dessas vezes, tive que trabalhar em equipe com ela, Naruto e, pasmem, com o cachorro do Kakashi-sensei (não, não xinguei o Kakashi, foi o cachorro dele que nos ajudou). Porém, o golpe do destino viria meses depois.

Eu já era um chuunin (contra minha vontade) quando aconteceu. Recebi um chamado urgente de Tsunade, a atual hokage. O motivo? Sasuke deixou a vila. Abandonou tudo e todos! Inacreditável.

Tsunade queria que eu liderasse a equipe que tentaria trazer o Sasuke de volta. Olha a minha situação: arriscar minha vida e a de outras pessoas por um cara que nem gosto e que, de algum modo, despertou o interesse de Sakura, meu primeiro e último amor. Ainda por cima, da equipe, tenho certeza que o único que era amigo do Sasuke era o Naruto. Dos outros, ou o admirava de alguma forma ou nunca esteve nem aí para ele, como era o meu caso.

Antes de partirmos, deixei bem claro para a equipe que eu não faria aquilo por Sasuke, e sim por Konoha.

Quando mal começamos a andar, quem aparece? Sakura. Ela nos chama e olhamos para trás. Implorou para vir conosco e começou a chorar. Nunca a vi chorando tanto, só daquela vez que precisei viajar, mas eu tinha data para voltar. E o Sasuke? Ninguém sabia se voltaria.

Com o coração doendo por vê-la suplicar por algo que eu não poderia conceder, expliquei que ela não poderia vir, pois a hokage não a havia escalado para a missão. Ela chorou mais ainda. E eu... Acabei falando algo que até hoje não sei se fiz bem em falar.

"Nem mesmo você conseguiu convencê-lo!"

Eu estava reconhecendo, perante todos, que Sakura tinha, digamos, "potencial" para deter o Sasuke. Eu percebi isso.

Se Sakura não conseguiu fazê-lo ficar pelas palavras, nós o traríamos pela força. Ela já havia feito a parte dela.

A última súplica de Sakura foi para Naruto. Chorava compulsivamente enquanto pedia ao loiro hiperativo que trouxesse o Sasuke de volta. E Naruto prometeu que o faria.

Assim, seguimos para a missão, deixando Sakura para trás.

Quem diria que, um dia, eu precisaria ser tão frio com ela... E, pior ainda: que seria incumbido de liderar a equipe que traria o amado de Sakura de volta. Justo eu, que já a amei tanto e nem tinha consciência disso na época. Como a vida é engraçada... Eu apenas quero viver em paz, mas o destino adora complicar as coisas...

Nunca contei à ninguém, mas... A partir do momento que Sakura veio até nós e pediu que viesse conosco, e depois pediu aquilo ao Naruto, eu não estava mais lutando pelo sucesso da missão apenas para honrar os ninjas de Konoha. Eu queria fazer isso, mais do que tudo, pela Sakura. Se era com o Sasuke que ela deveria ficar e ser feliz, então, eu o traria de volta. A vida mostrou que não era comigo que ela deveria ficar, e isso foi se mostrando cada vez mais para mim com o passar do tempo. Porém, se eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa para alegrar a Sakura, e eu nunca mais tive oportunidade para isso... Se essa oportunidade me apareceu... Então... Eu farei o que estiver ao meu alcance para vê-la sorrir novamente. Para mim, o sorriso dela é tão reconfortante quanto observar nuvens. Não é o Sasuke que quero de volta, e sim o sorriso de Sakura.


End file.
